Blue fire
by monkey'monkey
Summary: okay....simple marlene has a crush on skipper and doesnt know what to do. CHAPPIE 8 IZ UP YESH! couples: SkipperxMarlene, ricoxOc, PrivatexOC, KowalskixDoris
1. meet Mikko the knife happy peafowl

{The base 0300 hours

A loud boom woke up Skipper. _I swear that lemur's lifespan just shortened about 40 years…_ he thought getting up. Skipper waddled to the lemur's

habitat and was greatly confused that the lemurs were sleeping. He heard the boom again and saw it was coming from the peafowl's habitat.

{Peafowl's habitat 0305 hours

The zoo had just got a new transfer of a female peafowl. Climbing into the pen, Skipper, walked the new peafowl. She was wide-awake; she had

large green eyes and two scars, one along her right eye, the other on the left side of her beak. She smiled and held up a stick of dynamite, "ka-

boom."

{Otter habitat 0306 hours

Marlene was fast asleep when something woke her up. She wasn't sure what woke her up but whatever it was it was loud. She hopped out of bed

and walked outside of her habitat to see an explosion near Mikko's habitat. (Mikko was the peafowl's name, Marlene learned last night when Mikko

came.)

Marlene walked out to Mikko's home and saw a very…_**unhappy**_…. Skipper. She walked up to him snickering, "Skipper, this is Mikko. The explosive and

knife happy peafowl."

Mikko smiled at her name, and in a heavy Australian ascent stated, "HIII!!"

Marlene helped Skipper brush the soot from his feathers, "greeaaat another Rico, just what we need." Skipper mumbled sarcastically. Marlene

smiled; secretly she had a HUGE crush on skipper. Unknown to her Skipper felt the same about her.


	2. meet Sheella the crazy otter

Mikko smiled fondly at her new friends. Marlene watched as the other three penguins

exploded their way in. Shaking her head she walked up to Rico and snatched the

explosive from his flipper. Marlene gave Rico a stern look, wile Mikko took the explosive from her paw, and stated one thing, "Ka-boom."

Skipper sighed, "don't I get enough of this at home?"

{Otter habitat 2200 hours

Marlene looked at her stone ceiling. She remembered when she was a young otter, at the other zoo. She remembered her parents and friends. Her parents died of some sort of flu and her other friends either died or was transferred too. She remembered the day she was transferred.

She turned over on her side, and stared at the doodles on the side of her wall. She remembered when Private did those, she always thought they were cute and decided to keep them. She drifted off to sleep, smiling at all the good times she and the penguins had.

{0900 hours

Marlene woke up to see Alice in her habitat setting down a wooden crate. As soon as Alice left Marlene scampered up to the crate. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over at the top. Suddenly the top popped open and hit Marlene square in the face.

"HI! HOW ARE YOU?!" said a young otter in a _very_ high-pitched voice.

Marlene lifted the top off of her and got her first look at Sheella, for that was the otter's name. The otter was about as young as Private, she had brown fur and black paws. Her eyes were huge, and a lovely shade of green.

"I am fine…." Marlene responded not sure what to say.

"That's good!" Sheella hopped out of the crate and walked up to Marlene. She helped Marlene up and smiled.

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome!" Sheella stated happily.

Marlene decided to introduce Sheella to Skipper and the other penguins.

___________________________________________________________________

WOOT!! Yay thankies for the comments. The romances will prob start in the next chappie. Ill try to get it up soon ^3^


	3. the plan

{The base 0900 hours

Marlene and Sheella walked up to Skipper. Sheella being the loud girl she was, decided to yell at the_ top _of her voice, "HIII!!!! IM SHEELLA!!!!" Of course both Marlene and Sheella were attacked. Skipper had Marlene, and Private had Sheella. Rico however, was too entertained with Mikko, they going over all kinds of weapons together in a magazine.

Marlene glared at Skipper; "you can _let go_ of me now…."

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Ok whose sneaking!? I came to introduce Sheella to you guys!"

"Oh" Skipper let go of Marlene, "you should get a bell or something."

"I'll think about it."

Sheella looked at Private who had let her go, "do they _always_ fight like this?"

"Uh, sometimes. Skipper is embarrassed that we attacked her again, and feels bad about it."

"Aww that's cute" Sheella had an idea, "what's your name?"

"Private."

"Ok, Private, I think we should get them together. They make such an adorable couple!"

Private looked thoughtful, "I don't know…."

"PRITTY PLEASE!"

"Fine"

"YAY!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

{Dolphin habitat 2100 hours

Doris had her head above water, and was talking to the other three girls.

"I like Rico, he's quiet, and cute!" Mikko cooed dreamily.

"I personally like, between you girls and me, Kowalski, he's smart, tall and extremely kind." Doris said looking at Marlene as if waiting for her to say something.

"What?"

"You know exactly what."

"Ok FINE I admit I have the _slightest_ crush on Skipper!"

Sheella snickered, "slightest?"

"Biggest" Marlene sighed.

Private, who had been watching, smiled. "My turn."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Marlene walked into her cave, when she tripped over a small box. Sighing she picked it up, the box itself was a soft black. When she opened it up she gasped in surprise. It was a ribbon, pastel purple, and on the ribbon was a golden bell. There was a note, it said: _I wasn't kidding._

Sheella and Private watched her open the box, "wow you're good" Sheella said surprised.

"Uh Sheella?"

"Yea?"

"I can't write."

_______________________________________________________

YAY CLIFFHANGER!! Ok maybe not so much. But still I am glad I'm done with this chappie. I will try 2 get chapter 4 up soon ^3^


	4. the sneeze

WARNIG IF YOUDON'T LIKE SKIPPERXMARLENE DON'T READ!!!! If u do read on ^3^

___________________________________ __________________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT WRITE!?" Sheella yelled.

"Skipper and Kowalski are the only penguins I know that can right." Private responded. _Dang she's temperamental…. She's cute when she's angry _he thought looking at the steaming otter.

"Oh, so you think Skipper wrote it?"

"_Common sense_ would say, yes."

"Look I'm not perfect. Hey, were did Marlene go?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

{The base 1000 hours

Marlene walked slowly up to Skipper. She peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He had a large encyclopedia next to him and was taking notes. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Skipper turned to look at her, _she looks amazing in that ribbon. _"What is it Marlene?"

Marlene looked at her feet suddenly shy, "well I was, um wondering if you, uh gave me this ribbon."

"Yes I did give it to you, why you don't like it?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"N-no just making sure"

Marlene could feel herself blushing, a lot. Her heart felt as if it was in her throat, slowly she lifted her eyes. Seeing white in front of her she could tell Skipper was standing there.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-yea"

Obviously not convinced Skipper picked her up. He placed her in the chair he was sitting in. He leaned down to look into her eyes,_ her eyes are so beautiful…._

Marlene looked into Skipper's eyes; _they are like fire, blue fire.._

Slowly they moved closer, their mouths only a centimeter away. A loud sneeze caused them both to whip their heads toward the entrance.

"PRIVATE!!" Sheella yelled at him.

He sniffled, "sorry I have a cold."

Marlene stood up grabbed a flamethrower and proceed down the hall.

"Oh sheet! Private move! FASTER!!"

Skipper watched Sheella; he had never seen her go so fast.

_____________________________________ ____________________________

Lol kay I just had to. I'm stuck…. let me know what u want to happen.


	5. Sheella's confession

Sheella had managed to escape her fiery doom. Now Marlene was listing to her ipod, Never had a dream come true by S club 7. "I never had a dream come true 'till the day I found you."

Sheella thought it was funny to hear _Marlene_ sing it of all people. Although she had to admit Marlene had a wonderful singing voice. Sheella decided that she would find Private, she had another idea to get Marlene and Skipper together.

{The base 1400 hours

Sheella strolled in, the base was empty. She looked around, "hello? Private?"

Silence.

Her tail drooped a little, "ok not funny, guys? Skipper? Private?"

She started fidgeting; a loud crash was heard to her left. She was out of there faster than she could ever dream. She didn't stop until she was in her bed under her blanket.

{Mikko's habitat

Mikko was sleeping when she heard a crate being opened. She opened one eye, and saw Alice opening a crate with an animal in it. Out came a peacock, he was tall slender and beautiful. "Great, another show off." She mumbled. In her old home she had gone threw three men who claimed they loved her.

Needless to say she wasn't interested. She pulled out an explosive and threw it at him.

{Marlene's habitat

Marlene looked calmly at Sheella. "What's your problem?"

"Penguins. Gone. Crash. I love Private. Sca-"

Marlene cut her off, "what was that?"

"Uh you didn't hear anything?"

"Uh hu, right" she said sarcastically.

Private was listening curious, why Sheella fled the base so quickly, when all he did was trip. When he heard that his heart started beating like a drum. Sheella saw him and turned bright red, "P-P-Private?"

Private ran home as fast as he could.

"Ok _that_ sucks." Marlene said sadly.

Sheella started bawling.

_______________________________________________________

I HAVE HAD A BREAKTHREW!!!!!! I'm so happy ^3^ lemme kno wat u think. Sorry it's so short….. I'll work on it


	6. pucker up

"Come on its not that bad" Marlene urged Sheella to stop crying.

"You didn't confess your love for Skipper did you!?" she cried back.

"…How did you know that?"

"Read your diary." She sniffled.

"…Look I think he likes you back but you just caught him off guard, that's all" Marlene smiled.

"Really?" Sheella sniffled.

"Yup in fact lets talk to him right now." Marlene suggested.

"WHAT!?"

"Come on" Marlene dragged Sheella to Private's home.

* * * * * * * (At da base.

Private exploded in Skipper's face.

"SHEELLA LOVES ME!" he screamed bouncing up and down. He was quite happy, to say the least.

"Well what did you do?" Skipper asked questionably.

"…I ran here to tell you…" the young penguin responded a little regretfully.

"Bad move." Skipper sighed, "you see females are very sensitive, and if you say or do the wrong thing, they wont be very happy with you."

"Sensitive my tail!" said a voice that every time he heard it, his heart melted.

"Hello Marlene" he said as he turned around to face his secret love.

"Sheella would like to talk to Private." She said happily.

"Where is she?" Private spoke up.

"Out side," Marlene responded.

He went up the ladder.

Marlene sat in a chair she found.

"Aren't you going to watch them?" Skipper asked.

"No I'll let them solve it on their own." The otter stated.

Skipper looked at her, she was quite captivating. But what attracted him most was her eyes, they where like ambers. He smiled, time to make my move.

"What are you smiling about?" Marlene asked.

"Nothing." He said as he sat in a chair next to her.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok then I will give you something to smile about." Marlene smirked.

Skipper was not prepared for her to lean in and give him a kiss on the tip of his beak.

"I love you," she whispered as she left the base.

________________________________________________________________________

WOOO! WHO UP DATED???? I DID!! I'm so proud :D let me know what you think.


	7. not who she says she is

Skipper was shocked, did Marlene just kiss me?

He blinked; Private skipped in and noticed his leader was dazed. He waved a flipper in front of his leader's face. "Ello?"

"Marlene just kissed me…" Skipper said faintly. Well… Private thought, we got them together at least.

* * * * * * * * (Peafowl habitat

Mikko sat on the grass, she was quite comfy. She glared at the peacock hideing at the other end of the pen.

The peafowl snickered. Chicken.

Rico sat next to her; he had just got back from training and was exhausted, although Skipper seemed very distant today.

"Eh?" the penguin asked.

"Who? That chicken over there? Another show off."

"Ah."

Mikko giggled. Secretly she liked Rico…a lot. She wished Rico would feel the same way, but she didn't think he did.

The penguin smiled, he thought Mikko was the most amazing bird in the world. She was kind but also violent. She was beautiful to him.

"Mikko?" he asked.

"Yea?"

He gulped, "me… you…" he made a heart with his flippers, "love me?"

Mikko was shocked. "Y-y-you l-l-l-love me?"

"Yesh."

She squealed and threw her wings around him. "I love you too!"

He smiled, that went more smoothly then he thought it would.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Otter habitat

Marlene noticed a sign posted outside her home. She blinked, and read it; she kept the fact that she could read a secret from the others. Because, she didn't want them to find out where she really came from…

**Getting transferred soon.**

She gasped, she knew where they where taking Sheella and her to, they where going back to the lab…

____________________________________________________________

MUHAHAHAHA! I iz very evil right now… I wuv cliffhangers. Marlene isn't who she says she is… R&R what u want to happen next =3 and I'll give u a cookie!


	8. ThIs MeAnS wAr!

Marlene booked it. She ran as fast as her four legs could carry her. The otter was running too fast to see properly. Marlene almost ran Skipper over.

They tumbled down a near by hill. Of course Murphy's Law had Skipper on top. The penguin looked at the panting otter questionably.

"Marlene, what's wrong?"

The she otter squirmed out from under him, "where do I start?" she thought out loud.

"Hmm?"

She sighed, "I am not who I say I am…"

Skipper looked at the otter, she apparently found her feet very interesting at the moment. He folded his flippers across his chest. And raised an eyebrow.

Marlene had an idea, "it would be easier to show you. Arm wrestle me."

Skipper laughed, "Marlene, we both know how this is going to end."

"Try me."

Shaking his head, Skipper, offered her his wing. She took it.

"Don't go easy on me." Marlene commanded.

"If you insist."

When they locked arms, Marlene immediately won.

Skipper was shocked.

"How did you do that?!"

The otter sighed, "you know how I said that I came form a zoo far away from here?"

"Yea."

"It wasn't a zoo… it was a lab."

Skipper was in shock, he always saw her as a sweet little otter that he could protect, his little glass gem…

Well now she was a boulder.

"Why did you choose to tell me now!?" Skipper couldn't help but feeling a little ticked off.

"Because they are coming back for me, and Sheella."

Skipper was silent, "well? What do we do now?"

Marlene sat down, "I can out run them, but I'm not going to leave Sheella behind."

"Well wont Sheella just get super strong like you?" the commander inquired.

"If she's lucky…"

"What do you mean?"

Marlene sighed, again, "out of 40,000 animals, two survived. Me and Bandit, he was my friend until he, well… I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… so now what?"

The brown otter stood up, she started to walk to her habitat, but stopped and turned partially to face Skipper.

"What they created me for… war."

_____________________________________________________________

WOOOOOO!!!! Ok sorry I haven't updated in a wile but I have been kinda filled with work and stuff. ANYWAY, there will be only a couple more chappies left next chapter will be very long, so it might take awhile. So yea… also could you give me some tips for the next chapter? kthnxbai =3


End file.
